I Want It That Way (1)
I Want It That Way (1) is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on November 9, 2012. Main Plot Alli is extremely stressed out, due to all the hard work that she has been putting into school. To praise her for her continuous efforts in academics, Alli’s mother and father reward her with a brand-new car. With the shiny new car keys in her hands at last, Alli is able to easily transport herself, Eli, and Clare to the upcoming Jay-Z concert. Alli is allowed to bring a date to the show with her, and she considers taking Dave. However, Dave refuses to talk to her after their breakup. Despite her busy schedule, she promises to not blow him off again and meet him at The Dot for wings, to which Dave half-heartedly agrees. She arrives late after spending extra time tutoring Cam, and Dave walks out after telling her that he has no time for her if she can’t make time for him. After Dave angrily walks out, Dallas walks into The Dot, who spends the evening hanging out with Alli instead. The two have fun by hanging out in a pool together. Alli talks to him about her workload and he tells her about how he got hooked on pills to keep himself awake because he was so busy. Dallas spots Alli’s Jay-Z tickets and she gives him one for helping her to finally have fun. The next day she regrets hanging out the night before because it’s put her behind on her schoolwork. She goes to Dallas to ask him where to get pills that can keep her awake, and he reluctantly tells her. Sub Plot Tristan is talking with Eli about his new project which will be a zombie movie. Tristan assumes Eli will give him a part, but Eli tells him without trying to offend him that he isn't in the right shape to be filming a movie with so many action scenes in it. Tristan goes along with Tori and Maya to yoga club in order for him to get in shape and finds his old crush from the play, Fab. He does the exercises with him, but struggles. Tristan feels bad about it and decides to lose weight in a different way by getting a cleanse. Maya rejects the idea telling him it isn't healthy, but Tori thinks it's a great idea and decides to join in on it with him. Third Plot Fiona meets Imogen's mom, Natalie, officially for the first time and they are all getting alone fine until Fiona brings up her mother's house arrest. Natalie gets upset over this and makes Imogen leave along with her. Fiona seeks help from Bianca and Drew and they convince her that it'd be best to have a good relationship with Imogen's mother. Fiona visits her at her job and asks her if the three of them can go shopping together. Natalie agrees and Fiona is happy about it. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song, I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys. *Fiona was introduced to Natalie after Volta died in Never Ever (1). |-| Gallery= 2epj974.jpg 174lrr.jpg nffrwh.jpg fd4e5.jpg ferter5w3.jpg ghr5t6.jpg kljoui.jpg sw34r.jpg tryr56.jpg Skjrour.jpg Skjf9uir.jpg Sjr90.jpg Sjkhfer.jpg S3w5fk.jpg Ksrj49u.jpg Kgj049.jpg Kfj0349.jpg Kdjgk.jpg Jsdfhuir.jpg Jh4384.jpg Fjoi4u.jpg Dt4t.jpg Dge4t.jpg Werwd.JPG Ewrw.JPG 44t.JPG 44rds.JPG 4234324.JPG 23432.JPG Werwe4.JPG 334f.JPG 32es.JPG 33d.JPG 44ff.JPG 54trt.JPG 232e.JPG 232s.JPG 234d.JPG 323.JPG 333dsdd.JPG 345d.JPG 544.JPG 2342xd.JPG 3453c.JPG 3454d.JPG 5454dx.JPG 34543d.JPG 435555.JPG rtrt.JPG degrassi-1225-wrap-up-1.jpg degrassi-1225-wrap-up-2.jpg degrassi-1225-wrap-up-3.jpg degrassi-1225-wrap-up-4.jpg 3232.JPG 4223.JPG 33eee.JPG 32e.JPG 32323d.JPG 2231.JPG 332.JPG 232.JPG 223.JPG 33ess.JPG 33er.JPG 234.JPG 44r.JPG 44d.JPG 33dd.JPG 22d.JPG 33es.JPG 34e.JPG 444d.JPG 34534.JPG 2323.JPG 4554j.JPG Jgeiogjhero.jpg ClareAlliJennaIWITW1.jpg Tumblr mda3vvO3Ae1rykg0vo1 500.jpg Tumblr mda3v2FJFa1rykg0vo1 500.jpg Tumblr mda3v2FJFa1rykg0vo2 500.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Janine Theriault as Natalie Granger *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Supporting Cast *Kevin Alves as Fab Juarez *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= *Dallas: "Who needs suits?" (Implying skinny-dipping with Alli) *Jenna (To Alli about Dallas): "You're into him now?" *Alli (To Dave): "Please, just give me another chance." *Imogen: "Its no big deal Fiona, trust." *Fab (To Tristan): "Hey" *Cam: "You're leaving?" *Maya (To Tristan): "That's a terrible idea." *Dallas (To Alli): "Is this a booty call?" *Alli (On The Phone): "I need a favor.." *Dave (To Alli): "You're still all work no play." *Alli (To Jenna): "I am screwed! My english reading, my history test.." Dallas: "I'm not letting you leave tonight without showing you a good time." Alli: "What did you have in mind?" *Jenna (To Alli): "Who kept you out so late last night?" *Dave: "I'm not doing this.. not anymore." (Leaves The Dot) *Alli: "Dave.." (cries) *Dallas (walks up to Alli): "Seriously?" *Drew: "X-nay on the mom talk-ay" Fiona: "That wasn't pig latin" Bianca: "That wasn't anything latin" |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch I Want It That Way (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes